Turquoise
by Maria Penn
Summary: Teddy tinha vinte anos quando notou James a primeira vez. Harry Potter MIX: TEDDY/JAMES, ASS e DRARRY!


**Turquoise  
_Christmas Beyond The Years  
_**_por Maria Penn_

* * *

Teddy tinha vinte anos quando ele notou James a primeira vez. Eles estavam no quintal e James apareceu somente de calça, recém saído do banho. Estavam no verão e o sol não dava nenhum sossego, fazendo com que os garotos suassem feito porcos e as garotas ficassem reclamando o tempo todo.

Victoire estava deitada de biquíni ao seu lado, uma de suas mãos entrelaçadas com uma das dele, mas Teddy não estava olhando para ela, nem sequer prestava atenção no que ela falava. E ela falava demais.

Seus olhos estavam fixos no corpo torneado demais para um garoto de treze anos; no tórax sem pêlos mas ainda assim masculino; na barba por fazer que ele deixava de propósito, fazendo as meninas da escola suspirarem. Teddy percebeu também estar suspirando.

"Isso é errado," pensou ele. "Muito errado."

Se obrigou a voltar sua atenção para Victoire, que agora o olhava com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Deveria estar a ignorando há um bom tempo. Mas os olhos azuis da garota estavam fixos num ponto mais longe. Teddy girou seu pescoço, curioso. Harry havia voltado de dentro da casa, e não estava sozinho – Malfoy pai e filho estavam ao lado dele. Sujos de cinzas.

"Teddy, me corrija se eu estiver errada, mas Draco Malfoy acabou de viajar por Flú? Direto para a casa dos Potters?"

Teddy estava ocupado demais para responder à pseudo-namorada. Uma série de acontecimentos estranhos ocorreram no quintal cheio de Grimmauld Place.

Scorpius Malfoy havia sido jogado no chão pelo pequeno Albus, cheio de saudades de seu melhor amigo, que agora gargalhava sem parar ao ser atacado por cócegas. 'Como pagamento por não ter escrito por duas semanas inteiras!' foi o argumento de Al. Eles ainda estavam abraçados no chão quando a atenção de Teddy foi parar em duas pessoas não longe dali.

Draco Malfoy estava sorrindo. Realmente sorrindo, com dentes a mostra e tudo o mais. Harry Potter estava, incrivelmente, sorrindo de volta. As mãos de seu padrinho estavam na cintura do até então inimigo da família. Eles estavam perto demais, aquilo não era normal. Onde, por Merlin, estava Ginny...

Mas um barulho alto atraiu a atenção de todos. Monstro, seguindo ordens de Lily e Hugo e Rose, havia empurrado James no lago.

* * *

James tinha quinze anos quando beijou Teddy a primeira vez. O metamorfomago estava dormindo em Grimmauld Place, era Natal novamente e por isso a casa estava cheia, fazendo com que James ficasse no quarto com Albus e Scorpius não-mais-tão-pequeno-e-filho-do-namorado-do-seu-pai Malfoy.

Depois do Natal de dois anos atrás, onde James havia sido vítima de uma brincadeira idiota e pegado um resfriado por culpa da mesma, o único imune a ele era o parte veela, Draco Malfoy. Ambos acabaram se aproximando, e James foi o primeiro, depois de Ginny, a ficar sabendo sobre o romance gay dos dois não-mais-inimigos-desde-o-fim-da-Guerra.

Ele havia acordado depois que seus, infelizmente, novos colegas – temporariamente, graças a Merlin - de quarto começaram a conversar por sussurros e a rir, o obrigando a ir até a cozinha preparar um chocolate quente com marshmellows.

Enquanto fervia o líquido negro e procurava uma caneca limpa, sentiu braços em sua cintura e cabelos que não eram seus em sua nuca. Riu, sentindo a respiração quente e sonolenta entrando em contato com seu pescoço gelado.

"Sabe, se você não consegue dormir não precisa destruir a casa para falar que quer companhia." Teddy estava sorrindo, ainda um pouco sonolento, olhando de lado para o melhor amigo.

"Oh, me perdoe senhor Lupin, esqueci que agora é um professor de Hogwarts e precisa de um sono de beleza na **minha **cama. Sozinho, e sem um casal de sonserinos que não te deixam dormir."

Teddy riu, se afastando um pouco para tirar a panela do fogão e servir o chocolate em duas canecas com símbolos da Grifinória.

"Eles não são tão ruins assim, Jamie." O mais novo observava atento o cabelo de Teddy mudar para verde e prateado em uma provocação muda. James lhe deu um tapa no braço. Tomaram o líquido quente e doce devagar, em silêncio, quebrado apenas por alguns risos ao que alguns marshmellows voavam pelo ar, atingindo os rostos um do outro.

Foi James quem quebrou o silêncio.

"Posso ir dormir com você, Teddy? Sei que já passei dessa idade, mas se eu voltar lá é capaz de eu ver algo indesejável." Sorriu um pouco, envergonhado. "Eu durmo no chão, sem problemas."

Teddy o olhou sério, com as bochechas um pouco coradas.

"Não seja idiota, a cama é sua. Eu durmo no chão, não se preocupe." Foi a vez de James ficar sério e olhar o homem em sua frente.

Sempre soubera que Teddy era bonito, talvez ainda mais bonito do que sua mãe, mas só agora o havia visto como alguém atraente. Ou admitido o ver de tal modo.

"Ou nós podemos dividir a cama. Ela é grande o suficiente para nós dois. Eu não me importo, mas se você não quiser tudo bem, é só uma idéia..." James não olhava para o outro, mas estava prevendo uma rejeição, até que sentiu o banco da mesa suavizar ao que Teddy se levantou.

"Vamos então, o trem parte cedo amanhã, precisamos dormir." James segurou sua mão estendida e se levantou, ficando poucos milímetros longe dos lábios rosados pelo frio de Teddy. Engoliu em seco, mas nenhum dos dois se mexeu.

Ele deu um passo para frente, encostando seu tórax no de Teddy e segurando a cintura dele com suas mãos. Olhou para cima e o viu, mordendo o lábio inferior, seus olhos vidrados em um ponto longe do rosto de James, que suspirou e levou uma das mãos devagar até o rosto do Lupin. Arrastou os dedos suavemente pelo caminho até a bochecha direita do mais velho, fazendo carinho com seu dedão. Os olhos de Teddy encontraram os seus, e toda a razão que ele ainda tinha – que gritava um 'Pare!' a cada dois segundos – sumiu.

Quando James voltou ao quarto de Albus mais tarde, com os lábios vermelhos e um sorriso no rosto, ele nem ao menos provocou os dois mais novos ao vê-los na mesma cama conversando. Ele apenas sorriu mais ainda, se possível, deitou em sua cama, desejou boa noite aos dois, e tocou seus lábios com o dedo indicador antes de cair, facilmente, no sono.

* * *

Teddy tinha vinte e três anos quando ele e James brigaram pela primeira vez. Era natal novamente, mas eles haviam decidido ficar na escola desta vez, por motivos completamente opostos.

James estava indo mal em quase todas as matérias, e Teddy suspeitava que a culpa fosse da nova namorada Lufa que o garoto havia arranjado. A garota não o deixava sozinho em momento algum, e Teddy duvidava que a garota, burrinha e fútil como era, se preocupava com estudo que não fosse 'A Anatomia Humana de James Sirius Potter'.

Já Teddy estava fugindo de Victoire e suas indiretas que pediam por um compromisso entre eles. Como ele poderia explicar que achava estar apaixonado por seu melhor amigo menor de idade e que por acaso é primo de sua atual namorada? E ele também teria que dar aulas de reforço, de qualquer modo.

Ele e James haviam se distanciado quando deveriam ter se aproximado ainda mais. Mas Lupin ainda tinha um pouco de juízo e decidira que aquilo, aquele beijo, havia sido um impulso mal contido e algo errado, muito errado.

Havia evitado ficar sozinho com James desde então, até que precisou lhe dar, infelizmente, uma detenção.

"Você só pode estar brincando, Teddy." James o confrontou incrédulo, no meio da classe de reforço de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas, que Teddy lecionava, após o dito professor ter visto James azarar um sonserino pelas costas.

"**Professor Lupin**, Potter! Se você não percebeu ainda, eu sou seu professor e não seu melhor amigo!" Teddy se calou ao perceber o que havia falado, sem pensar, mas a classe já estava murmurando e James já havia se levantado, mesmo com os protestos da namorada.

"Então quer dizer que uma vida inteira de amizade por ser esquecida fácil assim por você, _professor Lupin_?" Teddy dispensou a classe. James esperou todos saírem impacientemente, e mandou à namorada sumir – de um modo bem grosseiro – ao que a menina tentou confortá-lo.

Ele andou até a mesa de madeira escura localizada no centro da sala onde Teddy estava sentado, seus olhos vazios, sem brilho, e seu cabelo estava castanho claro, sem vida.

James se aproximou ainda mais, se encaixando nas pernas abertas de Teddy, olhando tristemente para ele. Teddy segurou o pulso de James firmemente, levando a mão calejada do atual capitão de quadribol da grifinória até sua bochecha, estapeando seu rosto.

"Teddy! Pare com isso, merda, pare!" ele tentou livrar sua mão, sabendo que se fechasse seu punho seria pior, mas o rosto de Teddy permanecia inexpressivo e cada vez mais vermelho. James estava lutando contra a vontade de chorar e a de bater ainda mais no outro. E havia também uma urgência em sair correndo.

"Eu mereço isso. Eu venho te evitado mesmo depois de tudo, não estou te ajudando como prometi ao seu pai, não estou sendo um bom... amigo." Teddy continuava a falar, sua voz tão inexpressiva e vazia quanto seu rosto.

E então o outro lado da bochecha de Lupin for acertado pela mão livre de James, fazendo um barulho ardido.

"Eu amo você Teddy, mas você está sendo um idiota." Teddy o olhou, os olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas pela dor exterior e os de James pela interior, de ter machucado seu melhor amigo. "Eu sempre soube que você iria surtar e resolver esperar até eu ser maior de idade, por isso resolvi ficar com Savena por enquanto. E sim, eu sei como o nome dela é ridículo, mas combina exatamente com ela." Teddy sorriu, e James o seguiu.

O brilho nos olhos dourados estava lá novamente, e James beijou suas bochechas devagar, num pedido silencioso de desculpas. Riu durante o ato ao ver o cabelo de Teddy virar turquesa metálico, assim como na primeira vez que seus lábios se tocaram. Teddy afastou James suavemente e então falou, se referindo ao cabelo, "Te vejo daqui alguns meses, paraíso," James apenas riu e se despediu, indo para sua aula de poções.

Pelo menos se livraria da detenção.

* * *

James tinha dezessete anos quando ele e Teddy se beijaram pela segunda vez. Dessa vez houve um problema no cálculo de tempo, e os dois estavam entretidos demais para perceberem dois pares de olhos os observando. Quando pararam para buscar por oxigênio ouviram uma risada afetada e alguém engasgar.

"E eu achava que Harry beijava agressivo. Boa sorte Lupin, espere até chegarem à segunda base. Reze para ser você a –-" Draco foi silenciado por uma mão do Potter mais velho, em um ato desesperado, que murmurou um pedido de desculpas e saiu arrastando Malfoy por trás. Ele só teve tempo de gritar "Usem camisinha, não queremos mini Potters metamorfomagos tão cedo!" antes da porta ser fechada com um estrondo por seu namorado. A risada de Draco ecoou distante, sendo abafada pela porta e por algo que os dois homens na cozinha apostavam ser os lábios de Harry.

"Isso foi..." Teddy começou, desconcertado.

"Excitante?" James o olhou com um sorriso malicioso.

"Eu ia dizer 'estranho', mas isso serve também. Seu quarto?" perguntou entre beijos estalados.

"Agora." Deram as mãos e subiram as escadas rangentes ainda abraçados.

Ouviram um grito assustado ao que abriram a porta, vendo um Albus, envergonhado, sem camiseta em cima de um Scorpius só de cueca e meias. O loiro os olhou com um sorriso malicioso, provocantemente divertido. "O que foi? Nossos pais pediram o quarto emprestado e nós não podíamos simplesmente negar a eles um boa transa em uma cama individual."

Albus riu, sua vergonha sendo esquecida pelo divertimento.

"Vocês se importam de sair? A não ser que queiram pegar umas dicas conosco."

James ia começar a xingar, afinal, aquele era **seu** quarto e **sua** cama! Mas toda irritação foi esquecida ao sentir algo fofo em suas costas, que ele logo percebeu ser o colchão da cama de Lily, a mais nova dos Potters. Havia sido arrastado por Teddy até o quarto mais perto.

"Oh que divertido, eu sempre quis que minha primeira vez fosse no quarto rosa da minha irmã mais nova." James debochou, sem tirar o sorriso do rosto, deixando Teddy retirar sua camiseta devagar e delicadamente.

"James," os olhos de Teddy se fixaram no corpo do mais novo, se demorando mais ainda nos olhos verdes do garoto. "Eu amo você, sabe disso não é?" James apenas riu, o silenciando.

"Merlin," pensou ele. "Esse é o melhor Natal de todos."

* * *

Teddy tinha vinte e cinco anos e James dezoito quando o mais velho o pediu oficialmente em namoro, na frente de todo o clã Potter, Weasley e Malfoy.

James riu, riu e riu. Os Malfoys riram sem parar. A família toda riu, e Teddy só conseguiu ficar com as bochechas coradas.

Afinal, "Quer fazer meu cabelo turquesa oficialmente," não era tão ruim assim, era? Talvez fosse, mas Teddy não conseguia ficar bravo. Não quando James, ainda rindo, colocou o anel de compromisso em seu dedo e disse, sem fôlego, "Roxo, rosa, verde, laranja, a cor que for." E o beijou. Nem mesmo conseguiu ficar bravo com os protestos de Hugo e seu pai Ron de "como isso é nojento!".

E o quintal explodiu em mais risadas ao que o cabelo de Teddy realmente virou turquesa no meio do beijo.

E então James tinha vinte anos e Teddy vinte e sete, e era Natal novamente, mas dessa vez era James quem tinha um pedido a fazer. Ele havia implorado para toda a família manter segredo de Teddy, e havia planejado uma brincadeira com o namorado.

Era hora do jantar, e James se levantou, chamando a atenção de todos.

"Bom, eu quero anunciar algo. Rose, _querida_, venha até aqui." James a abraçou de lado, e uma sobrancelha de Lupin se levantou. "Ok, sem adiar mais. Nós vamos nos casar!" Todos começaram a dar falsos comprimentos e parabéns para o suposto casal.

Teddy apenas continuou a comer.

James, depois de meia hora sem reação de Teddy, bufou irritado e o confrontou no meio da sala principal. "Você pode pelo menos fingir estar preocupado ou com ciúmes?" Teddy se permitiu sorrir em deboche.

"James, só por que eu não transo com você faz quatro dias não quer dizer que eu não gosto mais de você, quer dizer que eu estou ocupado e em época de provas!" James ficou de boca aberta, pasmo com o modo fácil que seu namorado conseguia o ler. "E ficar com essa expressão de linguado no rosto não vai melhorar sua situação." Teddy levou o copo aos lábios, vendo James dar de ombros e ir se sentar no colo do metamorfomago.

"Oh, bem, imagino que isso vai então," James riu ao ver Teddy engasgar com um pouco do suco de abóbora. James segurava um par de alianças com pequenos brilhantes em ouro branco, provavelmente forjado por duendes. "Quer casar comigo, professor?"

Teddy levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas novamente, desconfiado.

"Você não está fazendo isso só para ter transas diárias, está?" James lhe deu um beijo delicado e apaixonado, balançando negativamente a cabeça no final. "Então ok, faça-me turquesa para sempre."

James riu, puxando Teddy para o quintal, onde poderiam conversar sozinhos e combinar as coisas do futuro evento. James faria de tudo para deixar o cabelo de Teddy sempre turquesa. Ainda conseguiam ouvir Albus reclamar com o namorado. "Por que você não pode ser fofo assim, Scorp?"

"Sonserino. E Al, você tampouco é 'fofo' assim."

Al apenas deu de ombros. "É verdade." E então Draco começou a reclamar, dizendo que ele era sonserino, mas também a pessoa mais romântica do mundo, e tudo que Harry fez foi rir descrente, "Você não está falando sério, está?"

"Eu te deixei ficar por cima ontem, não foi?" E Harry corou, e todos todos na sala riram com as palavras de Draco.

James não sabia mais qual Natal era o melhor.

**Fim**

* * *

Minha primeira vez escrevendo ASS e Teddy/James, sejam legais! : Reviews, por favor? :D  
Até mais.


End file.
